


Black Your Boots

by M-Siècle (ForksAndArrows)



Series: Pick me up! [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Meta, Movie Night, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForksAndArrows/pseuds/M-Si%C3%A8cle
Summary: Some pick up lines never go out of style.





	Black Your Boots

> On screen, the blonde man sported anachronistic fashionable curls. The stiff slant of his mouth and squinting of the eyes could as well be subtlety as bad acting.
> 
> ‘Would you do me a service?’
> 
> His brown-haired counterpart squinted too and breathed a little through his mouth.
> 
> ‘Anything’ a step closer to his co-star ‘I’ll black your boots’.

‘Gaaaaay’ cried Grantaire ‘Let them kiss already!’

‘It’s not necessarily romantic.’

‘Who said anything about romance?’

Grantaire waggled his eyebrows suggestively enough that Enjolras hit him with a pillow.

(The two men on the TV were running through smoky (foggy?) sets, conducting assorted revolutionary business.)

Just to be contrary, Enjolras proclaimed:

‘Historically, homosocial language is often but not _always_ homosexual’

‘Is that so?’

Grantaire leaned in, hands on Enjolras’ knees and voice turning low and ridiculously sultry.

‘Oh, Enjolras’ he breathed ‘Let me black your boots’

Grantaire paused to dramatically bite his lips and waited for the second pillow to hit him, but instead Enjolras eyes had gone strangely focused and his mouth was hanging slightly open.

‘Seriously? This is doing it for you?’

‘Shut up’

Grantaire dissolved into giggles.

‘I will never shut up. We will talk about this forever! Should I get a red waistcoat, _citizen_?’

Nothing could have been more damning that Enjolras’ silence in response.

If the film had a sad ending, as history books suggest, Enjolras and Grantaire never got to see it.


End file.
